Thankful
by LoveNeverDies78
Summary: Post-war AU in which Voldemort is defeated and Peter is discovered as a traitor before the attack on the Potters. Lily convinces James, Sirius, and Remus to give Severus a chance. Written as a diary entry.


**Fanfiction World Adventures II, Amsterdam:** Anne Frank's House - (format) Diary entry; (dialogue) "In spite of everything I still believe that people are really good at heart."; (word) Trapped

 **Through the Holidays Challenge - Family Feast:** cornucopia

 **Word Count:** 1,534

* * *

 _3 November 1981_

 _We had Sirius and Remus over to celebrate Sirius's birthday tonight. It was the best celebration we've had together in years. We're all breathing easier now that the war is over. I know we were all missing Peter, even though none of us dared to mention his name. Despite the fact that he was betraying us for months, he was still our friend. I suppose that was why it was such a stinging blow to us all to discover his treachery. I shudder to think what he might have done had we not found him out..._

 _I didn't have the heart to tell them about Severus's letter. I thought it might ruin the good mood we were all in. I don't think James and Sirius are quite ready to put the old boyhood grudges aside, although James is more likely to do so for my sake. Remus is questionable; I think he would have the heart to give Severus a chance, but he would be just as likely to follow James and Sirius's example._

 _10 November 1981_

 _I finally worked up the courage to tell the others about Severus's letter. I invited Sirius and Remus over last night to tell them all at once and be done with it. I knew this wouldn't seem unusual as we can now gather together without the fear that used to hang over us all._

 _As soon as we had finished eating and Harry had been put to bed for the night - he insisted that Sirius read him a story - I revealed the letter. James seemed shocked at first, as did Remus, but Sirius looked downright angry._

 _"What does he think he's playing at?" Sirius was the first to speak after I had finished reading the letter aloud to them. "He fights against us in the war and now that his master's gone, he comes back with his tail between his legs, begging for forgiveness. Does he actually expect all of us to accept him?"_

 _I couldn't think of anything to say in reply to that. I had thought out the whole scenario in my mind ahead of time, and yet words failed me at that moment. How could I possibly convince Sirius to like someone he was used to hating?_

 _"I don't think we should just reject him." I wasn't entirely surprised to find my ally in James. He had softened in the last few years, ever since I'd finally given into his relentless pursuit of me. "In spite of everything I still believe that people are really good at heart. I think Snape just made some bad choices. He never seemed to me to be the type to hurt another person unless he had to do so. He never really fought back against us at school, did he? I'm sure he could easily have done so."_

 _Sirius stared at James as though he were mad. "You've got to be joking. You actually believe that greasy haired traitor has seen the error of his ways? What if he hexes us all in our sleep?"_

 _"I think James is right." Remus, who had appeared to be silently contemplating the situation, finally spoke. "We didn't exactly make Severus's life easy. He's more powerful than you think. He could have easily retaliated against us, but he never did. If he wants to renew his friendship with Lily, I see no problem. I would certainly keep a close eye on him, but I wouldn't stop him if he's being sincere about this."_

 _I couldn't help but smile. I had thought there would be more of a fight ahead of me, but it was turning out to be easier than I had ever imagined. "Sirius, please. Severus is willing to leave the past in the past. He knows how much James means to me and he's willing to put aside the old rivalries for all our sakes. We're adults now and this war has already taken so much from all of us. I certainly don't expect any of you to be best friends with him, but I'd like all of you to be able to be civil and polite to him."_

 _Sirius's eyes darted between myself, James, and Remus. He seemed to be weighing his options. "I guess I'm trapped, aren't I?"_

 _"I won't make you agree to this," I said. "And I won't think any less of you if you decide against it."_

 _Sirius sighed. "The war's changed us all, hasn't it? Friends have become enemies and enemies are becoming friends." He shook his head sadly. "I can't say I entirely like the idea, but I trust all of you to know what you're doing." He glanced at me again. "Don't worry, I'll play nice with Snivellus."_

 _I was so happy that I couldn't even bring myself to correct Sirius's use of the mocking nickname they'd always used for Severus._

 _14 November 1981_

 _As this is the time of year when families come together and give thanks for bountiful harvests and everything good in their lives, I've decided to host a little family feast of my own. After all, with our world at peace for the first time in many years, we have a lot for which to be thankful. I know this kind of thing is usually only done in America, but I love the idea of it anyway._

 _I'm inviting Severus to come as well. If he does, this will be the first time that he and his former rivals have been in the same room since our time at Hogwarts. I hope I don't inadvertently start another war with this._

 _26 November 1981_

 _I'm so pleased with how our little feast went today that I just couldn't go to sleep without recording how very wonderful it was._

 _I had the table set before the others began arriving. I was especially proud of the cornucopia centerpiece I'd made. In addition to the usual fruit one generally sees in a cornucopia, I'd also added some freshly fallen leaves that Harry had gathered yesterday while we were outside. I thought it added just the right touch of autumn to the whole thing._

 _I admit that there was some tension at when Severus arrived last. I silently watched them all from my place in the kitchen, determined not to interfere. I knew they had to work their problems out on their own._

 _Surprisingly, Sirius was the first to make a friendly move. After they had all stood in silent contemplation of each other for several minutes, Sirius extended his hand to Severus. "Welcome, Severus." His voice was even and calm. "We're glad you could join us."_

 _Severus looked at Sirius's hand suspiciously before slowly raising his own to meet it. For the first time in their volatile history, Sirius and Severus actually shook hands. James and Remus also shook hands with Severus. It was probably one of the happiest moments of my life to see the most important men in my life on friendly terms with one another._

 _Severus didn't say much during the meal, seemingly content to listen to our conversations and eat in peace, although the others did their best to draw him into socializing with them. I could tell that there was still tension between them all, but it was considerably lessened from what it had been before._

 _Severus was the first to leave. I knew that he was feeling uncomfortable and so I didn't urge him to stay. Neither did the others._

 _"Lily...thank you." I had walked to the door with Severus alone to bid him farewell. "I know you did this with the best intentions in mind, but I can't ask you to coerce them into behaving like this all the time. Maybe it's best if - "_

 _"They were acting of their own free will. I asked them to accept you, and they all somewhat reluctantly agreed, but I'm not making them be nice to you."_

 _"You mean... that wasn't an act?"_

 _I shook my head. "Maybe Sirius was acting nicer than he actually felt, but I was even able to convince him to give you a chance when we all talked this over. He wasn't entirely sure you deserved a second chance, but he agreed to give it a try."_

 _"Well, if Black can change his ways..." Severus smiled for the first time since he'd entered the house. "I do hope we'll all get together again soon? I can't wait to show him just how nice I can be."_

 _Even though I wasn't sure if Severus's parting words to me boded well for our next meeting or not, I was filled with joy as he left. The night may have been uncomfortable and tense at times, but everyone had been civil._

 _It was truly something for which I could be thankful._


End file.
